Burns, Cuts and Bruises
by narniac4aslan
Summary: Burns, cuts and bruises are just another part of a normal day for the SFIT students, unfortunately, some are worse than others. Fluff, drama and drabble about everyday life for the SFIT peeps.
1. Chapter 1 Knucklehead

_*Enters huge Fanfic stage* Hello readers! Thank you for coming and I truly hope you enjoy. This one is Honey Lemon's chapter. She gets a burn from her chemistry experiment (oh come on, it was bound to happen) and lucky a certain gentleman we all know and love is there to help! Definitely fluff and definitely nerd. Thank you so much for reading! :D On with the show!_

 **Knuckleheads**

" _Oh Dios que duele!"_ Oh God that hurts! Honey Lemon hissed through her teeth as she ran her arm under cold water. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid. _Absolutamente estupido_. Of all the times and of all the ways.

Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, but like this? Come on.

Working with dangerous chemicals was a reality Honey Lemon had jumped head first into without a second thought. She had always loved explosions- _booms, crashes, kabooms, pows, kapows_ \- if Fred could name it, she could mix it (and it was a game they often played), so chemistry had always seemed like the natural path. She had never really had any other school goals other than chemistry. PLUS she was good at it. Really good. Like, _gifted_ good.

Which is why she felt so incredibly embarrassed now. She guffawed at herself. It was like the universe was mocking her. It was like a comedy show set up! Why did life have to be so incredibly ironic sometimes? Well done Honey, well done indeed.

" _Ay!"_ She gasped. Alright _alright,_ she wouldn't touch it then. But she would need some ice. Sure, she had been burnt before- what with experiments at the lab and at home trying new recipes, burns were but an occupational hazard; though she could tell this one was worse than just the tiny red ones she had had before. At least it wasn't black… then she would have to go to the hospital, and who had the time for that?! Certainly not Honey Lemon. She had five experiments to do still, three major projects and at least four lab reports to write up, plus there were always at least twenty-five ideas for inventions rolling around behind her eyes as she worked.

Today, she had been working with iron oxide and aluminum. She had needed to melt iron actually, for a bigger experiment and the thermite reaction she would get when the iron oxide reacted to the aluminum to form aluminum oxide and iron would have been the fastest and, let's face it, coolest way to do it. It was a high school level experiment that was set up in a heartbeat and Honey had put in the iron oxide and stepped back, though not too far back because, of course, she wanted to be close to the eye- blinding explosion that would happen.

Honey tisked herself through her incredulous smile, she was as bad as Gogo. No one really thought it but it was true. She really had no regard for self preservation.

The exothermic reaction hadn't let her down and there had been a terrific white hiss as the metals changed. Seeing the exact size of the explosion and knowing it would still be reacting steadily for the next few seconds, Honey had stepped forward in her platform heels to get a closer look. A _fwoosh_ of energy had suddenly fizzed out of the clay container she had been using sending a waterfall of sparks to the floor. She had jumped back in surprise, gasping with delight at the bouncing pieces of molten iron bounding around the floor like a fountain of pixy dust. Stepping back, she had actually tripped over her own two feet, which sent her scrabbling backwards onto her counter space and, with a yelp of pain, promptly spilt her still boiling tea on her inner wrist.

She had been working with iron that had been heated past its melting point by an exothermic reaction and she had managed to be burnt by honeylemon tea of all things. Tea. One of the most calming elements in existence had given her a second degree burn that was already starting to blister.

" _No puedo creer que yo pudiera ser tan torpe."_ I cannot believe I could be so clumsy. She was still muttering to herself as she walked around the lab trying to find some ice. She looked at her wrist as she was walking and winced. It would be a beauty of a burn. About as big as three fingers and glowing a beautiful dark rose colour, the blisters were quickly rising up as yellow puss-filled bubbles. Honey gritted her teeth. It was already stinging loudly. Really loudly.

Walking faster, trying to find ice before she couldn't stand it anymore and had to run it under cold water again, she tried the minnie freezer where they kept their lunches and other lab items that had to be kept frozen. Nothing. Biting her bottom lip, Honey looked around the lab space. She had been glad while she was running the burn under cold water that no one had been around and now she regretted it. She knew there was ice around, but she had completely forgotten wh- _Ay!_ _Geeze_ , the burn would not let her forget about it for a second so she made to run back to the sink to rinse it again when she heard a sudden _crash_ coming from a lab room.

 _Tadashi!_ Her face lit up and she quickly ran over and _ratatat tat'd_ the door.

"Come in." said a strained voice from inside.

Honey opened the door and peaked her head in, "Tadashi? I was wondering if you knew where- Tadashi!" Honey ran over to where he was pinned under his toolbox.

"Hey Honey, I'll be with you in a moment." He grunted, shifting his weight so the red metal box toppled off of him with another clang. Honey moved to put the toolbox out of the way,

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyebrows raised in concern. Tadashi looked okay, but there could easily be some bruises on his ribs from the heavy box, "What happened?" Honey looked around to see anything that might have caused the accident.

Tadashi just laughed from the ground, "I'm fine, just watch where you step, my prides probably lying around here somewhere."

Honey smiled and made a face as she raised her arms and picked her feet delicately off the ground, looking carefully to make sure she wasn't stepping on said 'pride'. Lowering her arms, she raised her wrist immediately as the burn protested loudly at being slightly forgotten about. It was definitely a doosy, bright red and blistered, probably to scar nicely too. Ah well, battle scars are cool right? Honey was about to ask Tadashi where the ice was but he was already talking and Honey hadn't been paying attention,

"…adjusting the specs on my healthcare robot from the step-ladder and accidentally turned it on somehow and it completely bowled me over!" Tadashi laughed, "Imagine, I built the thing and I designed exactly where the on switch is," He tapped his temple indicating where it was on the robot, "and I go and brush up against it." Tadashi was shaking his head at himself. He picked up his hat that had fallen off when _he_ had fallen off the ladder and shook it back to its original form still muttering and chuckling.

"Speaking of silly mistakes," Honey Lemon began quickly, the burn was stinging so badly by now that her fingers felt twitchy, "do you know where the ice is?"

Tadashi put his baseball cap on with a tweak to the 'just right' position, "It's in the cooler beside the freezer, remember we had to put it there because Phil needed the space for his- wait, why do you need ice? For your tea?"

"No, I just went and burnt myself." Honey laughed and held up her wrist. She didn't want to make too big a deal out of it, it was only a burn after all- a burn that was making her arm limp with pain, but it would be appeased as soon as she got the ice.

However, Tadashi had other plans as soon as he saw the ugly thing, his face immediately changing to one of fear and concern, "Honey! Are you okay? That looks awful! Come on come on, we'll get the ice on that- why didn't you say anything while I was blabbing about my robot you knucklehead, that must hurt _a lot_! It's even blistered, _ouch_ girl, you should have told me to shut up!" His voice went fainter as he ran out the door and to the cooler.

Honey swung around his lab door he had barreled out of, "Tadashi!" She called out, smiling, trying to brush his concern off,

"It's okay, it's not as bad as it could have been, don't worry about it, I can get the ice now that I know where it is."

But Tadashi wouldn't hear of it. His eyes narrowed like they always were when he was focused purely on a single task as he got the cooler, took out four ice pieces that were stuck together in a square and wrapped them in paper towel. He took Honey's hand, "Here," he put the ice in her palm, "gently press in on the burn, but not too hard right away, ease into it."

Honey smiled and pressed the paper towel onto her wrist. It didn't feel like anything for a moment but then the burn went haywire and stung sharply. Honey hissed through gritted teeth and wrenched the ice away.

Tadashi grimaced at her pain and moved closer, "Here, may I?" He asked softly, taking the ice from her hand that was already open.

"Sure I guess, but Tadashi, it's no big deal, it's okay, you're more swamped than _I_ am with school. I got this." But her voice betrayed her and really said the exact opposite.

Tadashi took her injured wrist in his open hand and touched the ice to the burn. So gently at first, Honey barely felt it. He lifted it up and repeated the motion over and over, the pressure increasing ever so slightly but the gentleness of his touch never changing.

Honey's fingers were tense at first, but as the burn began to realize that this was actually what it had wanted all along, it too settled down and Honey relaxed a bit. She looked at Tadashi who was being so careful with treating her burn. He finally met her eyes and smiled,

"So how did this happen anyway?"

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, "With stupidity, clumsiness and a whole lot of pyromaniac need."

Tadashi scrunched up his face in a grin, "Do tell more oh great fire princess." He was well aware of her disregard for her own safety when something shinny was glowing- or could be glowing- in her face. He never stopped dabbing her burn either, making sure the entire injury got attention.

Honey quickly summed up, "I needed to melt iron for my fire rainbow experiment so I whipped up a quick thermite reaction but the iron splattered out of the bowl and when I went to back up, I tripped over myself and knocked over my still boiling tea onto my wrist." She gestured to her hand for emphasis. "Your pride and mine are probably together in a corner somewhere right now avoiding us at all costs."

Tadashi was chuckling, "Wow, that sounds fantastic. Like a comedy set up or something. Honestly, someone could write a hilarious novel with lab antics. It would be a best seller I'm sure."

Honey laughed, "Great idea! We could have the Robotics student who managed to accidentally turn on his own robot then had his toolbox land on him and the chemistry wiz who was doing a thermite reaction experiment and was burned by her tea instead as the main chapters."

Tadashi nodded enthusiastically, still dabbing at her arm, which was feeling numb and amazing by now, "And then also include the time when Gogo put her bike on the treadmill to see if it could match speeds with the machine only to press reverse and completely flip over the handlebars."

Honey spurted a laugh, "And the time when Wasabi had just finished organizing his shelf when his plasma gun went off, taking half of his hair with it." Honey smiled wide at the memory and Tadashi giggled like a school girl,

"He dunked his whole head into the sink to get his hair to stop smoking. And it was filled with dirty ash water."

Honey 's half moon grin was shining, "And then of course, the time Fred bumped into me and his hair turned white from the bleach powder and toner I was mixing. He thought he had turned into the next Storm from X-men. It was even really windy that day and he swore he was controlling it."

Tadashi guffawed, smiling just as wide as Honey Lemon. Turning back to the burn he rubbed the now wet paper towel over the injury slowly, so lightly it tickled a bit,

"Well I think it will be okay." He said, giving the ice back to Honey, "It will still sting for a couple of hours yet, but don't put the burn near anything hot and ice it whenever it stings and it should be okay. You'll have one heck of a battle scar though." Tadashi smiled.

Honey rubbed the ice on the burn, loving how it cooled it right down, "Thanks Tadashi, thanks a lot." She looked into his eyes, hoping he understood. She really appreciated his help whenever he did anything for her. Anything at all.

Tadashi just grinned his crooked closed-mouth grin and tipped his hat to her in a bow, "And with that, my knightly deed for the day is done, _wakare_ madam fire princess, always feel free to grace me with your presence anytime you are burned by foul dragons. I shall always help a fair maiden."

Honey winked, "And I'm sure your pride always thanks you for it." She said to his back as he walked to his lab and pretended to wave a handkerchief at him when he looked back before dramatically bowing and going into the door- almost hitting his head on the side of the open door in the process.

Honey Lemon smirked and shook her head as she walked back to her own work space, _"Cabeza hueca_." Knucklehead.

 **AN: Please proceed to put your hand on the screen, for how else can I give you a high five!? I am just so happy you stuck around and read this far, thank you so much, it means the world to me!** **My first published Big Hero 6 fanfic! :D I'm so happy! There will probably be more- I want to do something like this for each character (pre Hiro in SFIT of course) and it was super fun to write! Was the dialogue okay? I suck at dialogue... I hope you all liked it! Thank you so so much for reading! Please review :D**

 **... also, *tiny hand wave* can someone tell me how to do proper AN's please? Like with the line breaks and everything? I'm still getting used to so I'm not entirely sure how to do this whole thing yet...**


	2. Chapter 2 Fred's Fantastic Fail Fall

_I return! Thank you THANK YOU everyone who reviewed and followed and favourited- I reassure every comment like a gold nugget and every follow like a diamond and every favourite like a piece of eight (and yes, that is valuable... I think). This chapter is about dear Fred, one of my favourite characters!_

 _So far, the two injuries have been personal experiences: I burnt myself on the deepfrier two weeks ago at work (actually sparking the inspiration for this story) and have had a sprain before. However, the list stops there. See the bottom on how I actually need YOUR help now :D_

 _And now, without further ado or addition, I give you:_

 **Fred's Fantastic Fail Fall**

"Okay okay, but how about: super. bouncy. shoes. That way you don't always have to stand on a chair to reach the top bookshef! Especially you Gogo, I think you would benefit most from them! Come on guys- it's practical, has a good reason for existing and it. Would. Be. Awesome!" Fred recited the three top considerations for an invention with a flourish, even standing on the headrest of his shlumpy mauve chair hands-to-the-heavens at the end to emphasize his point.

His audience however, was far from as enthusiastic. Wasabi looked at him through half closed eyes and a half smile, clearly not dignifying the suggestion with a response and Gogo was stretching the one side of her mouth like she did when she was amused, not fascinated or lighting up at the thought of a new invention. The only one who looked like they were even considering the idea was Tadashi. He had his eyes narrowed and chin in his palm, trying to work something together in his fansazmical mind.

Tadashi finally broke the silence with a simple remark, "You know Fred, you and my brother would get along really well."

Fred at last moved from his Position of Emphasis on top of his mauve chair to let himself flop over the backrest, hanging on by his knees and resting his elbows over his legs, not minding in the least that they were all ignoring his idea. He'd have the next one come to him in a few seconds. Though he was sure super jumpy shoes would have generated at least something of a response… _well,_ Fred mused, if he was honest with himself, he would just use them to jump around in. Most of the bookshelves he was used to had ornate ladders leaning close by anyway. Fred just smiled and answered Tadashi's remark, "Think so dude? Why not invite him over some time? I'd love to get to know the minnie Hamada!"

Tadashi smiled, "Ya, maybe I should… thing is, he's kind of opposed to schools. I'm pretty sure he thinks he'll only be bombarded with thinks he already knows, like he's always been."

Fred made a face, "Hm, that's like the opposite of me, haha, I'm always up to learning something I don't know!"

"Ya well it's never very hard to find something you don't know Fred." Gogo said with a quirk to her eyebrows.

Fred put his fingers on his chest, "I resent that. Most strongly in fact; but I shall be the gentleman and not respond."

Gogo raised her eyebrows and was about to say something probably having to do with irony when an alarm suddenly blared through the student's heads. The excruciatingly loud BEEP BEEP BEEPs made everyone jump and make for the exits in startled speed.

It was the fire alarm.

Fred was as startled as anyone would be if an alarm as loud as a Ring Wraith's scream had suddenly gone off. But he also was smiling as big as the cheshire cat. He loved it when things didn't quite go according to plan, and already his mind was loaded with ideas and scenarios. _Fire proof underwear, water streaming clothes, automatic water AND fire shoes_. The possibilities were endless. And that wasn't all. The 'fire that started it all' was like one of _the_ top three super hero and villain starters or all time. A whole new meta-human could be born out of this!

"Can you imagine the possibilities?!" Fred whispered to himself, still looking around for a possible source of the alarm if there was one. Wasabi, who was walking beside Fred, heard him and grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Wasabi might not have much patience for Fred's invention ideas but he was always up for a sci-fi chat. Honestly, sometimes they went on for hours about the Klingons or warp speed vs. light speed, or droids verses humans. Though if they got into a Star Wars vs. Star Trek 'discussion' they usually ended up not speaking to each other for three days.

Fred looked around as he made his way to the exit with the streams of students, some already on their phones, most talking excitedly, some of them looked bored out of their mind and others were frustrated by the inconvenience.

 _Oh ya_ , Fred almost chucked, CH 324 was supposed to be having their first midterm today, which was where Honey Lemon was, probably practically humming to herself while doing it even though she was nervous about it before. Fred knew she totally had it in the bag though and he was planning to be right at the door when she was done with his pom poms to congratulate her.

Speaking of, where was she? The chemistry class was close by so Honey would probably be filing out with everyone and the hallway to get out was filling fast so they were still making their way to the doors. Fred craned his neck to spot his friend. He put his hand on Tadashi to leverage himself as he jumped up. As he came down, he noticed his friend's face, creased with worry,

"Hey dude, you okay?"

Tadashi just nodded distractedly as they walked slowly out the doors into the fresh air, "Ya Fred, I'm fine, it's okay."

Fred immediately understood. His buddy was tense and alert. And it wasn't nerves about his inventions getting burnt or anything- the lab was state of the art in fire prevention and everyone knew their inventions would be fine. Besides, Fred had been in the big lab when the alarm went off so the likelihood of it being a lab fire wasn't high. Fred began to frown as well because if it was a lab fire, Tadashi _did_ have reason to worry because the lab alarms only went off if the fire was out of control or someone was injoured.

Fred sucked on his cheeks and furrowed his brow, empathizing with Tadashi's state of mind. Tadashi was always nervous around fire alarms whether or not they were real or a drill. He would have been the kid in elementary who almost cried because of the loud noise and commotion they induced. He was always scared they could be real. Not only did his parents die in a fiery car crash, but Tadashi had such a big heart, he couldn't bear it if someone was trapped inside. _He'd probably actually become super reckless_ Fred mused. Knowing Tadashi, the smartest dude he knew, he would turn idiot and run in to save someone. If he had two working legs that would be reason enough to help- and that was for most any scenario. Fred on the other hand, actually liked the sudden interruption. He loved surprises!

And by Sherlock he got one.

His nerd herd had turned to the side of the long set of stairs outside the labs to go to a space less crowded with excited students. Fred and Tadashi had been at the back of Gogo and Wasabi and turned to follow the two. Fred turned as soon as he was out of the doors to see if there was any smoke rising out of the lab building and had his hand still on Tadashi's shoulder when he missed the first stair.

The rest was like a slow motion moment in an action movie. Fred's feet moved to steady him but the momentum of the slip had caught him completely unawares and propelled him backwards. Unable to find a footing on the first stair where he was balancing on tiptoes, his leg moved behind him to find some more flooring. Unfortunately, as slow as it seemed, it was happening too fast for anything to register in Fred's brain about the logistics of stairs and the fact that they usually decreased in angle so he completely missed the next stair all together and was in a complete free-fall for about 0.57 seconds (in his _professional_ opinion he added later when he often told the story). He had barely registered Tadashi's gasp of surprise and move to grab him and his friend was already far too late for that anyway. He was rag-dolling it now. Head over heels in probably one of the most amazing stair trips in history, Fred rolled down the long stairs, becoming angled sideways near the end and landing spectacularly on his stomach. Completely sprawled out like a starfish on the cement on the bottom of the stairs, Fred's chin clunked on the final stair. It was as if the stairs hit him one last time for good measure for being so careless as to trip down them. How _dare_ he.

Time was back to normal speed by the time Fred reached the bottom. His head quickly orientating itself, he realized where he was and raised his head to look up the stairs he had practically cartwheeled down. He suddenly smiled. _Woa_. That happened.

He almost immediately also became aware of the crowd around him. Wasabi was moving to help him up and Tadashi was feeling his limbs with expertly quick hands for broken bones, their voices suddenly blaring like the fire alarms through his head,

"Fred!"

"Are you okay?"

"Does he look okay!?"

"Um, he's smiling..."

"He could have a concussion for all we know!"

"But he's smiling."

"Fred's always smiling!"

"Exactly, so he's fine. If he weren't he wouldn't be smiling."

"Any broken bones Tadashi?"

"None that I can feel- Fred, where does it hurt?"

"Hey, dude, can you hear us?"

Fred made to get up. There was a huge crowd around him and most were looking at him worriedly, some were smiling and others were jabbing each other. By Thor!- they were jabbing each other on how epic that fall was!

Fred beamed and sat up, wincing slightly. His chin stung so he had probably scraped it. His elbow and shin hurt to the bone and he would definitely have gorgeous bruises along them, but he felt remarkably fine…

"I'm good dudes- s'all gooood!" He pumped his fists in the air.

People laughed now, realizing Fred was actually okay and cheered. Fred got a few slaps on the back as the crowd dispersed and began talking about the soon to be famous Fred's Epic Stair Fall… hm… Fred would have to change that... _Ah ha!_ Fred's Fantastic Fail Fall! Perfection.

Meanwhile, Wasabi was helping him up,

"Little man, you realize you actually backwards summer salted down those stairs right? Right in between me and Gogo!"

"That. Was amazing Fred." Gogo beamed at Fred and punched him in the arm.

"Hehe, I know eh? O-hoho-OWwowoa!" Fred suddenly fell back to the ground and looked at his right foot. It didn't hurt necessarily… oh wait, yes it did. It just felt a little fuzzy. And, was it shaking? Fred only shook like that if he had forgotten to eat breakfast or didn't drink enough water.

Tadashi was beside him in an instant, "Fred! You probably sprained your ankle. I couldn't feel any broken bones though but you should still go to the doctor. Just in case."

Fred waived his hand dismissively, "Nah dude, if you say it's only a sprain, it's only a sprain. You're practically as good as a doctor anyway."

Tadashi didn't look so convinced, "Fred, I'm nothing like a doctor, you could have unknown injuries. A fall like that could have knocked you out cold!"

Fred just smiled. He was never one to be down for long. And a sprained ankle was so cool! He had never gotten one before! It was a weird sensation. His bruises hurt like bruises, kind of a dull pain now, but the ankle was throbbing and felt kind of tingly. And it was still shaking. Cool. It was beginning to hurt some though.

Fred raised his hands like a toddler to Wasabi who rolled his eyes but obliged and lifted him up. Fred balanced well enough on one foot testing the other one out. It actually didn't hurt as much as he- _woa!- K, never mind_. It hurt.

Wasabi was right behind Fred, ready to catch him again, Tadashi was trying to read through Fred's smile, "Fred, how much does it hurt?"

Fred was always one to be dramatic, but it was just a sprained ankle. His friends were at the entrance of midterms. He could take care of himself. He didn't want to be a bother to them. They were _so_ hard working and each of them- even Gogo, Fred knew for sure- would worry and dote on him if he said the truth. It actually really hurt.

Fred scratched his beanie, "Like on a scale from one to ten? I'd say a dull six." _Lier._ It was eight at least.

A light suddenly lit up behind Tadashi's eyes, "On a scale from one to ten…? A six huh?"

A bell sounded and everyone began filing back in, some running to get back to their midterms as soon as possible.

As his nerd herd looked at the doors and the moving crowd, Fred placed his foot down again. He hissed a silent intake of breath, though only Gogo twitched like she had heard it. The pain throbbing up his leg was now between his ears. He would need help going up those stairs.

Fred glanced at Wasabi. Most of the bulk of the students had gone inside now and Fred smiled maniacally. Wasabi suddenly became aware of Fred's wicked smile and waved his hands, "No. No no no no no, never happening. No."

A few seconds later, Fred was being carried in bridal style by Wasabi.

Back in their lab, Fred was plopped unceremoniously on his green chair. It wasn't a frustrated plop though. Wasabi was actually very gentle.

Tadashi, Wasabi and Gogo all gathered around Fred, eyes questioning.

"Guys I'll be fine. Six remember?" Fred the appropriate amount of fingers at his friends, "Action should not be taken unless it's a seven at least." Another glint of Tadahshi's eyes pleased Fred. He had achieved his inventing goal after all. He loved making his friends' minds spark.

Wasabi sighed, "Okay dude, but please let me know if I can get you anything."

Tadashi looked resolute. Fred couldn't have that. Tadashi had more work than any of them to do, "Tadashi, look at me." Fred grabbed his buddy's cardigan, bringing Tadashi eye level, "I promise I'll let you know if you can help me with anything." Fred said in his most serious voice. Tadashi glanced at his lab. It was certainly demanding his attention. Which it should be!

"Fine, as long as it's a promise." Tadashi looked sideways at Fred.

"It's a promise." Fred held out his fist and Tadashi bumped it back.

Tadashi walked and closed his door. _Good._ thought Fred, _now all that's left is… Gogo?_

Said friend was staring straight into Fred's soul as he turned to almost bump noses with the feisty biker.

"You don't fool me for a second Frederick."

Fred gulped.

"I've seen enough sprained ankles to know that this one is bad. It needs ice and sprain tape and a tenser."

Fred didn't know what to say. _Ha! Since when did that happen!?_

Gogo was already on the move, muttering about fooling the two dimwits, but not her and how dare he even try.

She came back with the first aid kit and took out the tenser bandage, "There's no ice around this lab for some reason- I be it was Philip- but here's a tenser. Take off your shoe."

Fred complied with a wince. His ankle was already swollen and quite warm to the touch. He hissed in pain as Gogo removed the sock to see a dark pink swell on the inner side of the ankle, bruises forming around the edges,

"Well," He joked, "It will make a beautiful garden."

Gogo didn't respond and wound the tenser around his ankle with surprisingly quick and gentle hands.

"You've done this before." Fred raised an eyebrow.

Gogo finally cracked a smile, "More times than I care to count. Hamada's a great guy and knows more than a doctor about medical practices, but I doubt he's seen anything worse than a bruise. It takes one to know one and you, nitwit, have a pretty bad sprained ankle." Gogo finished the tenser bandage with the appropriate clip and put the first aid kit back together. Fred was about to thank her and shoo her on her way but Gogo suddenly met his eyes from her crouch and his mouth seemed to shut on its own accord.

"Listen Fred," Gogo began as she rose up onto her feet, "I know you and because you think you annoy us- which you do- you'll want to stay out of our way because of midterms because of this injury. We'll dote on you, and I'm not saying we won't because that's not true, but you don't realize how much of an amazing distraction you are. We need something- someone- to laugh at and remind us how to smile around here, because, truth be told, we would have forgotten by now if it wasn't for you. So please make sure you're here so Tadashi can mother you because his little brother isn't around here to take that place; so Wasabi can still rant about Star Trek to someone other than me and so Honey Lemon can have someone to talk to and giggle with that will never get her down and… so that I can be reminded that it's okay to slow down sometimes. You may think that you can be annoying at times- which you are- and in the way- which you are- and too silly- which you are but... don't stop. Out of all the ideas and inventions and projects around here, you are the most practical, you have a _good_ reason to exist and you are more awesome than anything we could ever make."

She didn't have to tell him as she walked back to her lab station that if he told anyone what she said, even Wolverine's healing powers wouldn't help him.

 **A/N: Please proceed to put your fist to the screen: Ba la la la la! That is my sincerest thanks and gratitude for reading this and staying with me! I had a lot of fun writing this, and though I'm not sure it's as good as the first chapter, I still like it a lot. Especially Fred and Gogo, I ship them as my BroTP! It was also interesting to write from Fred's point of view. He seems like such a goofball, but you can tell he is actually an amazing people person and can be really empathetic when you need him to be. He seems like the person who would hug you for any reason. He's so chill and positive and an overall good guy and I don't see why people hate on him so much.**

 **Now, to the moment you have been waiting for: how you (George Washington poster: "YES YOU") can help. I am planning on giving Tadashi a black eye and Wasabi some sort of laser cut and Gogo stitches (spoilers I guess?...) and I have never experienced any of them and I want them to be as realistic as possible so if you have encountered a black eye or stitches, please, tell me how it felt, or something that most people wouldn't think about if they hadn't experienced it for themselves. Also, if you have any suggestions on how or where Wasabi gets hurt, please let me know... I don't want his injoury to be too much of a burn because that's Honey Lemon's- keep in mind, it has to be pretty normal (ish, there's definitely some wiggle room there) and if it scars, it can't be too obvious because no one has scars in the movie that we can see.**

 **Phew! Sorry for the long author's note but thank you Again for reading this, it was a blast and I love you ALL! Please continue to review!**

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 ** _SomebodyAwesomeSauce:_ Hehe! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your review- I've been following your story for so long and I grinned like an idiot when I saw it was you who first commented on my story! Thanks dude! And ya, le Google knows all, though until I actually need it, I think I'm going to put line breaks on hold :P**

 ** _Our Mismatched Socks:_ Thanks love, it means a lot to hear that! AND I love your name btw, I do different socks all the time :P**

 ** _TheUltimateFangirl2020:_ Teehee, ya, 'Fire Princess' really came on the fly and it seemed so nice that I put it in twice XD**

 ** _SeikoLover:_ I SHIP IT TOOO! Honestly, TadaHoney is my OTP and I couldn't not, though I think that before Tadashi's death, they were really just content with being good friends, they obviously liked each other more than that but they were so content to stay where they were in their relationship that neither took it any further, though I swear by Tadashi's hat they SO would have ended up together if Tadashi would have just gone and LIVED *grumble though tears* **

**_meh the shiny:_ Okay, I feel like I should know what the 'Noodle Incident' reference is... but I don't I'm sorry, what is it exactly? *flinches* And ya, there will definitely be some Hiro referencing, especially when we get to Tadashi's chapter, though he himself won't get his own chapter...well, actually, I should never say never but my goal is to make them SFIT pre-movie related. And are you hinting at some story or headcanon about scars before super heroes or just that ya, of course they would all get some kind of injury eventually, they all work in a high tech lab for pete's sake! Just wondering for clarification :)**

 ** _G:_ First, thank you for having the most simple name, I appreciate that 3 Second, thank you so much, it means a lot to hear that. And sometimes, you know, you can't help but doubt yourself because you _think_ it's either really good or good enough to show people but you aren't the people who will actually be reading it, especially in fanfiction because you can only hope that you did the characters some kind of justice because you love them so much :) Thanks for the encouragement hon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Boneheads and Bobbins

_I'm back! And we're onto everyone's favourite bonehead Tadashi! I thought at first that I would give him a black eye- working with Baymax prototypes and seeing how the arms in that one video splayed everywhere, it seemed a pretty easy conclusion that a black eye was just around the corner, however nothing was coming to me from that angle. Then I remembered a Tumblr post/ conversation about how Tadashi would have had to learn how to sew in order to create Baymax's vinyl non-threatening huggable design and I fell in love with the idea of frustrated Tadashi with a needle. The story just kind of took itself over from there. I went into it still liking the black eye idea but the story had a completely different approach in mind, and sometimes, you've just got to let a story be it's own wild self and see where it takes you. It was a blast to write and I hope you enjoy:_

 **Boneheads and Bobbins**

There were many things Tadashi Hamada could do. He could write an essay on robotics engineering (in less than 24 hours too... as long as there was precisely seven cups of coffee, five energy drinks and six tea cups readily available), he could design and program a robot to do almost anything, he could research medical programming and healthcare needs for ages, he could even keep a relatively clean bedroom (something his Aunt Cass readily pointed out every time he and his little brother Hiro were in their room together and Aunt Cass came upstairs)- oh, and he could make a mean peanut butter sandwich- seriously, it was a gift. But he could not, for the _life_ of him, thread a needle.

It was like trying to drop a ping pong ball through a swaying hoop to bounce into a glass and out to land in a circle drawn on the sand while standing on the Golden Gate Bridge. That stupid string was either flopping down just as it was about to go through the eye or it would fray and become some kind of fountain of fibres that shouldn't _ever_ be that small. And as punishment every time the needle would prick him just as a reminder of how he, as an obviously inferior being, was being beaten by a metal toothpick.

" _Gah! Mmmmmm_ " Tadashi sucked on his finger as the needle bit him again. _Stupid resin' fresin' no good slivered excuse for a porcupine quill_ he cursed under his breath. He had almost had it! He eyed his microscope with a glare, not wanting to stoop _that_ low, but knowing he probably will have to at this rate. One more try. One. He sucked on the end of the string again and slowly began to bring the two parts together.

"Tadashi!"

Tadashi jumped and poked his thumb with the _stupid_ needle, "OwwwWWWWWYes?" he called out to the sing-song feminine voice that could only belong to-

"Tadashi?" Honey Lemon knocked enthusiastically and opened his door, "I was wondering if you've seen the memory stick I've been carrying around, I think I might have left it in here..." She let herself in and began looking on the desks and chairs and computers, lifting up papers in Tadashi's lab space that unfortunately was _never_ as clean as his room. Luckily Aunt Cass never come to his lab.

Tadashi swung his stinging hand back and forth, "I think I actually remember seeing it last at Wasabi's computer, but I don't know if you would have left it in here after that or not."

Honey Lemon turned from Tadashi's tool desk towards his paper desk Tadashi was currently sitting at, " _Fudge_ muffins. That stick has all my formulas on it and I can't even begin to think of all the work that would have to go into a new- hey, what are you doing? Oh! Are you sewing! Tadashi I never thought of _you_ sewing of all things, why didn't you tell me this is so exciting! Ohohoh, I even have a sewing machine if you like- it's over at my lab here, hold on, I-I'll run and get it, hold on." And with a clatter of scampering heals, the ever bubbly chemist was out of Tadashi's lab with high pitched yells of "Excuuuuse me!" and "Coming throoooough!" echoing down the lab corridors.

Tadashi unfroze from his position of half open-mouth-ness and shook his head to clear his brain after being bombarded by the Latina's quick stream-of-consciousness talk. He suddenly almost laughed. Of course! A sewing machine! Bonehead. How were you expecting to sew vinyl together with a needle and a thread without a grandmother's level of skill anyways? Tadashi narrowed his eyes and grinned wickedly at the needle,

"Well, it appears that I shall no longer be in need of your services. You, my skinny little nemesis, are hereby retired." And he plunked the needle down by a stack of papers so it wouldn't role somewhere to prick him in revenge anytime soon.

Just as he set the needle down his phone buzzed a call coming in; the screen showed a cross-eyed fluffy raven haired boy wearing Tadashi's favourite 'Ninjas' hat with Tadashi himself barely seen in the background about to tackle the kid. It was his little brother, Hiro. Tadashi hit the answer button,

"Hey otouto, what's up?"

"Aunt Cass wants to know if you'll be home for dinner tonight."

"Um... ya, of course I will, I usually am..."

"Well, she told me to tell you that she just wanted to make sure cause a few times now, you've either been late or not shown up at all and you know how she is, her hear breaks every time and-"

"Hiro, I know you're guilt tripping me. Aunt Cass has never been heartbroken about me staying late at school to finish something."

Hiro's voice turned into a whine, "I _know!_ Why does she let _you_ stay out late like that and as soon as I'm gone for more than an hour she has everyone but the Canadian Mounties after me?"

"Because she knows that I'm studying at school to better my future, unlike someone we both unfortunately know and have to love because of regrettable, unspoken laws of family."

"Harsh bro." Though Hiro's voice sounded anything but offended, in fact, it sounded distracted.

Tadashi listened closer to the sounds in the background. He thought before that there was some kind of drill noise in the background and he definitely heard it now, "Whatcha workin' on?"

"The prototypes for a new bot I've been fixing to build. _Ow!_ " Hiro yelped and muffled curses could be heard- most of them far more potent than any Tadashi used,

"Language! That is _sooo_ swear jar material right there." Tadashi smiled

Hiro only swore again when he realized Tadashi heard him.

Tadashi laughed, "What happened though, are you okay?"

Hiro sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth, "Yup. I'm fine. The metal is just really warm and I picked it up and thought it was hotter than it was and dropped it on my shoe. You know, like when you drop your pencil and you say 'ow' even though it literally had _nothing_ to do with your physical body what so ever."

Tadashi could just picture his brother looking sheepish, "Well, you're not the only one. My hand should be spraying blood with how many times I've pricked my fingers today."

"Pricked your finger? Doing _what?_ " Hiro's voice began to chuckle.

Honey Lemon's bubbly aura and voice soon became audible again as she came back rolling her sewing machine back into Tadashi's lab.

"Hang on a sec bro" Putting his phone on his desk, Tadashi opened the door for Honey as she wheeled in her (you guessed it) bright pink sewing machine.

"So, with you being so _incredibly_ gifted with a needle and thread, I assume you know what to do with a sewing machine?" Honey raised her eyebrows as she wheeled the machine in beside Tadashi's desk.

Tadashi cleared his throat, " _Aherm,_ ya, sure- I mean, who doesn't know how right?" _Not me that's for sure_ Tadashi thought _._

"Need a shovel for that hole? It would make digging yourself in go a lot fast-" Hiro's monotone tease was cut off by Tadashi grabbing his phone and muting it.

"S-sorry about that!" Tadashi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at Honey who was just staring with a face that might be hiding a smile, might be amused and might also be a little curious and probably somewhat weirded out.

"You know Tadashi," Honey began slowly like she was trying to assess the situation, "I can easily help you with the machine. It can be pretty confusing to someone who doesn't know how to use it..."

A sudden glimpse of a pink and yellow cat shaped memory stick on the side of his paper pile on his desk made Tadashi smile and almost jump in relief, "Oh hey! Look, it's your memory stick!" He grabbed it and put it in Honey's hands, "Glad it was here and found eh?"

Honey was still looking unconvinced, but suddenly turned extremely grateful for the stick returned to her, "Oh thank God! _Gracias gracias amigo!_ " She hugged it, hugged Tadashi and bounced on her platform heels. It always amazed Tadashi that she had yet to roll an ankle in those contraptions let alone always be so bouncy and energetic and do _lab experiments_ to boot. Tadashi almost snickered- well, _to heel_ perhaps.

Honey backed away and turned her attention to the sewing machine, "Now, do you know how to thread the string?"

Tadashi looked at it. He was a robotics engineer for crying out loud. He could handle a _fashion accessory,_ "Of course! And if I come across anything I don't know I'll figure something out." He waved a hand dismissively.

Honey cocked her head and made a face. She was about to say something when a terrific _BOOM_ was heard echoing through the labs. Honey's face turned to horror, " _FUDGE!"_ She screamed and practically ran Tadashi over as she raced out the young man's door and back to her lab where something was probably on fire.

Tadashi stood there smiling for a second before remembering that he had a muted brother on his phone. He pressed 'unmute' and then 'speaker phone' to come in on Hiro singing to himself,

"... and Tadashi sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S... um... K-i-s-s...ah! S-S-I-N-G!"

"Real mature bro." Tadashi looked at his phone with a deadpan expression.

"You guys are so cute."

"Hiro no."

"Whatever- just so you know, this is not over. Now," Tadashi could hear the stretch in Hiro's voice as he could just imagine his brother cracking his hands, "a sewing machine eh? You know nothing about sewing Tadashi and you know it. Luckily, I did more than just listen into you and that girl being adorable; I consulted the all-knowing interweb and came up with a video showing how to load up a sewing machine. Bro, there's like five loops and twists you gotta put the string through for it to work properly."

Tadashi picked up the spool of thread and set his phone beside the machine, swivelling his chair around so he could rest his knee on it. Maybe this won't be so bad?

"Thanks otouto. Okay, I'm staring at the machine. What do I do now?"

"Okay, do you have the bobbin?"

Tadashi snickered, " _Bobbin_. Seriously now, what do I do next?"

He could have sworn that he could _hear_ Hiro's eye roll, "Seriously dude, the 'bobbin' is like this glorified washer-looking thing with holes in the sides that you're supposed to have."

Tadashi frowned. He looked beside the machine and smiled, "Ah ha! Got the bumble, now what."

Hiro giggled and continued, "Okay now you need to take the spool of thread and put it on the top of the machine."

...

After many repeats and frustrated sighs and exercising niisan-level patience from Hiro's sass, the sewing machine was ready. Honestly though, it had to loop around at _least_ five or twelve different corners and he had the _hardest_ time pulling the string through the needle on the machine (though this one didn't have it out for him like his silver toothpick did so it wasn't _that_ bad). It took more than twenty minutes to finally wind the hand wheel and not throw the infuriating machine out the window but it was ready at last.

Hiro sighed at the other end of the phone his chair squeaking as he fell back into it, "Man niisan. Respect to all girls out there who can do this in five minutes- dude, _especially_ all the _guys_ that can do it! Geeze. What do you need it for anyway?"

Tadashi was only half listening, now trying to fit the trial fabric in the ready position under the needle, "My project."

"Uh hu. Right." Hiro paused, "And that is...?"

"How do you even start the thing?" Tadashi was frustrated again. He was quickly realizing that as smart as you can become, there will always be something that completely stumps you much to your infuriation.

Hiro left his question to hang in the air and movement could be heard as he turned to look at the video again, "Okay, so there are dials on the side that give you whatever kind of stitch you want, you see them?"

Tadashi glanced at the side of the machine, noticing that the light was already over a dotted line option, "Oh ya okay, I got that."

Hiro continued, "So now, you take the fabric and here in the video it's just an edge they're sewing for a border so try that maybe just to see how it goes."

Tadashi folded his fabric's edge and placed it under the machine's needle. Hiro continued after a pause, "So now, when you start it, the machine will move the fabric forward. All you have to do is guide it in a straight line and you're good!"

Tadashi began the machine and slowly fed the fabric under the needle. It ate the material nicely and Tadashi grinned, moving the needle faster when he realized how simple it was, "Otouto, you should come and see this, it's awesome! And kind of fun actually!"

"Come on bro, you know I don't do school anymore, I told you I'm through with being told stuff I already know! Why, just last week..."

As Hiro rambled on, Tadashi's tongue was out the side of his mouth in concentration. He suddenly realized he was at the end of his fabric. His hands moved together, as did his fingers and he forgot how to slow the needle down and suddenly, before he could blink, there was a _whizz_ of the machine stopping and a searing pain in his finger and he gasped, his heart in his mouth.

Hiro heard the sudden gasp and stopped talking, "You okay dude?" When there was no answer, Hiro asked again, a little more urgently, "Niisan? Is everything okay?"

"I just sewed right through my finger."

"You WHAT?!"

"I just sewed right through my finger!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SEWED THROUGH YOUR FINGER'?!" Hiro's shouts echoed in Tadashi's lab room.

"WHAT I JUST SAID, I HAVE A NEEDLE THROUGH MY FINGER WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER F-!" Tadashi's voice had risen three octaves as he began to panic. There was a needle right through the pad of his left index finger beside the nail and out the center of the bottom completely through the finger. A _NEEDLE!_

Hiro's voice rose as well as he struggled to be heard over the rare panicking Tadashi, "Okay okayokayokay, just take a deep breath, calm down... Bro, CALM DOWN!"

Tadashi tried to move his finger. It was a huge mistake. The pain that had been a dull throb before suddenly shot up his entire arm causing him to gasp and tears to come suddenly unbidden to his eyes. Tadashi began to shake as he tried to remove the needle from the machine. It wouldn't budge.

"Hiro! How do you remove a needle from the machine!? Hiro! _Gah!"_ Tadashi yelped again as he moved his finger too much.

Hiro's voice cracked as he talked while furiously typing on the computer, "I have no idea hang on a second and I'll find something I don't even know where to begin maybe just the needle removing or exchanging- _AH!_ Got one, hold on."

Tadashi gritted his teeth, small drops of blood were beginning to gather around the entrance and exit of the needle in his finger. Oh _geeze_ it hurt! Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His entire body was focused now on the one finger, the pain searing all the way to behind his watery eyes, the finger beginning to throb to a dull beat, "Hiro! Anytime now _otouto..."_ His words came out strained and weak.

Hiro's voice was shaking as he caught onto Tadashi's pain, "Okayokay, there's a screw beside the top of the needle that releases it. Then you have to kid of wiggle it and pull it out."

Tadashi paled at the thought but saw the screw and immediately set about unwinding it. Once it was as loose as it seemed it could go Tadashi licked his trembling lips, bearing himself for the inevitable pain to come as he took a deep breath and pulled at the needle.

The pain increased tenfold as he jiggled the needle out of its place. _"Gaaaaaaaahaaahaha!"_ Tadashi yelled as the needle began to move. He let out a high pitched _squeek_ as he moved his finger up and down the needle trying to pull it out. He wasn't being gentle and he wasn't being careful and for all his medical research that had told him the exact _opposite_ , he didn't care. He was just trying to get the needle out of its place and then out of his body _as fast as possible!_

Hiro's voice trembled at the other end of the phone, sounding like a tiny child curled in a ball, which was probably what he was doing, "Niisan? Niisan it's going to be okay okay? Niisan? Did you get it ou-?" His voice cut off suddenly when Tadashi let out a final shout of pain as the needle came free.

Tadashi's hand, now free and irritated and bleeding began to shake and throb uncontrollably. The needle had to come out.

"Tadashi, take the needle out!" Hiro exclaimed, his voice cracking to a squeal at the end.

Tadashi stared at his finger, suddenly hyper-aware of the situation. He had a needle in his finger. A needle _. In. His. FINGER_. Didn't this kind of thing only happen to _other_ idiots?!

Gritting his teeth he didn't even brace himself before tugging the needle out and grabbing some Kleenex from his desk to wrap around the puncture. Hissing in pain, he all but threw the needle on the sewing machine and kept applying pressure on the finger which was becoming very warm to the touch. A soft, faint voice broke Tadashi out of his actions,

"Niisan?..."

Tadashi bent down to the phone, wiping his eyes. He was trying to ignore the fact that tears had been coursing down his cheeks. Crying was a natural response to pain anyway. His finger was a throbbing mess, but the pain was subsiding now that the needle was out.

Tadashi spoke to the phone in a still shaking voice, "I'm fine otouto, I'm fine. I pulled the needle out and I've wrapped up the finger like a mummy and I'm going to go get my friend Wasabi to help clean the finger and bandage it up because he's the one that will be most careful and thorough. It's going to all be okay now."

Hiro gave a strangled breath and Tadashi's heart wrenched at the realization that Hiro had been crying, "Hey hey otouto, it's okay, it's all over now okay? I'm fine. I'm so sorry that I scared you."

Hiro chuckled through a sob, "D-don't ever do that again yo-you bonehead. S-swallow that dumb pride and ask your darn girlfriend for help next time!

Tadashi was about to instinctually protest but stopped. He chuckled to himself instead. The bonehead was right. But he would never tell _him_ that.

 **A/N: Please put your hands together and bow to the screen, because that's what I'm doing to you! Thank you for reading this! It always feel SO good to be writing and having the creativity coursing through your veins. I want to thank everyone for encouraging me to do more of this and I say the same right back- it's so good for you!**

 **So, as you can see, I'm usually going for the 'logical' yet slightly far fetched catastrophe that would follow the Nerd Herd wherever they go. I apologize if you think that this scenario is too far fetched, but it happens! I myself agree with Hiro and admire ANYONE who can work the sewing machine. I also remember being terrified of the needle when my mom tried to show me how the machine worked when I was little so this kind of stemmed from that. By the way, if you DO get a needle through your finger, PLEASE see a doctor just so they can verify that no nerves or anything was damaged. Also, if you want more details on how to work a sewing machine, just consult the youtube- it's where I got all this information (you think I knew all this BEFORE hand?... well thank you, but no, I had NO idea! :P).**

 **Yes, I absolutely had to bring Honey into Tadashi's just like I had to bring in Tadashi into Honey's- OTP ftw!**

 **And, I really LOVE sibling relationships so I based Hiro and Tadashi's phone conversations with ones I would have with my own bro. Also, I believe that, in accordance with one of the Hamada rules, Hiro would absolutely help Tadashi without question or need to ask.**

 **Guest Reviews :**

 ** _SeikoLover_ : Oh HECKYES- It SO is canon and anyone who tries to tell me otherwise can get shot with a canon. **

**_G_ :... I feel like I have to fist pump every time I see your name or go all gangsta or something! :P Anywho, THANK YOU! That REALLY means a lot to hear- I wasn't sure at all about Fred's chapter so it is a huge relief that you like it even just as much as Honey's let alone slightly more! *hugs***


	4. Chapter 4 Go

_AAAAAAnd I'm here! Hi! I'm alive! Sorry for the later update but I had an annoying yet quite interesting online Medieval class to finish up and so here it is! Thank you all again for the support and the suggestions :D I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Now you get to see what your favourite speedster did the day Hiro is dragged to SFIT!_

 **Go**

Gogo Tomago swerved through a crowd stopped at a red light. Her back tire firmly gripped in the backpedal break she skidded through the pedestrians on the decline of the hill. Any shouts and curses were lost on her- nothing but the thunder of the wind against her head made it to her ears. Most people can understand the desire to go faster. Most people can grasp the notion of freedom and the solitary bliss of being able to move out of the confines of the human body. Hollywood movies have helped with that empathy. But unless you yourself are into what society calls 'adrenalin rushes' or the 'need for speed' you can never really truly grasp the passion those people have for going just _that much_ closer, _that much_ faster. To move fast enough to leave the world in the wake of _you_. To have everything pile up behind, fade into a blur beside you and only focus on what's right ahead. Gogo Tomago had lightning in her blood- at least, that's what her parents told her. She had never slowed down in all her life.

Skidding through a city at 50 was tricky enough. Riding through San Fransokyo's downtown and natural inclines and declines was insane, and it was just how Gogo liked it.

Speeding through the intersection and entering the SFIT campus, Gogo pedaled up to the stairs, dismounted her bike, picked it up and walked up the stairs leading into the nerd lab without so much as a pause. People labeled her 'cool' and 'smooth' because of her apparent ability to move so fluidly; reality was that she just didn't understand the need to stop every time your body moved to a different position.

As she neared the top of the steps, a call came through her headphones. She pressed the button on the headphone string after barely one ring,

"What?" It wasn't rude- barely demanding. It was simply a question.

Gogo furrowed her brow, "Jijo, I don't work for you anymore. Why are you asking _me_ to make the drop?"

Never stopping but eyes narrowing more and more, Gogo opened the front door and pushed her bike through towards the nerd labs, "Jijo, I have classes."

She opened the door to the labs and walked in. Hers was closest to the door- probably because she was in and out so often testing her inventions. There were a few students about, but it was early and most wouldn't come in until later after their morning classes. Gogo had made it a personal rule never to have a morning class. No one but her bike should interact with her until at least 10:00am, even then, she wasn't going to guarantee _anyone's_ safety.

Parking her bike in its nest beside her 3D printer Gogo took a wrench from its peg (even though she left it on the desk last night... _Oh Wasabi_.) and kneeled down to fiddle with her bike's cog still listening to Jijo's explanation.

"Fine." She said abruptly, "Where's the drop?" she stood up to grab a piece of paper and scribbled down an address muttering, "K, I'll be there within the hour." And hung up.

Gogo had been a bike messenger in San Fransokyo for years before she was accepted at SFIT. It had been her first job, though it had never been about money. No one who was a bike messenger in the hilliest city in North America would be crazy enough to be a bike messenger for the money, which wasn't much anyway. It was the idea that she could do what she loved. Any money was just a bonus.

Gogo sighed as she lifted her bike out of its corner. She owed Jijo and he had always been a good friend so she knew that she would accept the job as soon as he had asked. If it needed to be delivered and everyone was busy, who was she to deny a bike ride? Never one for needless words, the only reason that she had let him keep talking was because she had been curious why he was calling her up all of a sudden. It had been almost a year since she had left. Plus she missed his voice in her ear-bud like old times, telling her where the next job was.

Turning her bike and walking she suddenly remembered her experiment and swiftly turned around and put her bike back in its nest. Trained to make in-the-moment decisions though bike-messaging, she unhooked her yellow experiment bike and mounted it without pausing for a moment. Easing her weight onto the electro-mag suspension, she slowly biked down the hall and through the door.

Sensing right away that the bike was stable and holding together, she made a hard pedal to gain speed, skidded the edge of the wide staircase and hopped the bike up then down the smooth side of the stairs beside the railings, a move she had perfected her first day at SFIT. She liked to think that the smooth space between the stairs and railing was made for bikers like her. It even seamlessly eased into the concrete at the bottom. Backpedal breaking to skid and turn to her left, Gogo shouted at the young man who was about to walk up the stairs,

"Sup Hamada!"

Tadashi's face had just creased into a smile as she zoomed around him and any greeting he said in reply was lost to her ears.

Pedaling harder now that she was on the wide paths of the campus, Gogo took the time where her brain wasn't required for the road ahead to double check that her bike was still functioning. Pedaling was like skating on newly cleaned ice with no resistance hindering her momentum making the effort almost effort _less_. Gogo allowed herself to grin. Everything was holding together so far!

Confident in her bike, she pedaled again. A modification of her own design. On her bike, she couldn't stop pedaling or she'd be breaking- a quality of any standard fixie. On the electro-mag bike, she could now coast, a design she made mostly so that she could check and make adjustments to it while riding without her legs in the way. Everything else functioned like a fixie bike.

Now exiting the campus, Gogo pedaled through an intersection. Cars honked and drivers yelled as she turned and biked into the right lane, keeping up with the city traffic- well, passing it actually.

Gogo knew that her biking was safe. It was cars and taxies that were the unknown variables. As long as they realized that she knew exactly what she was doing, everyone would be fine and traffic in San Fransokyo rarely stopped for a biker anyway, so why should she stop for them?

Riding a fixie is only really dangerous if you don't know how to break. The single gear and lack of actual breaks makes it even more dangerous for the unskilled and slow. A fixie is designed for speed. Gogo Tomago was many things, but slow would never be one of them until her body was being burnt to ashes. Even then, she wanted to be blown away by the wind and never stop moving.

Using the backpedal break on her bike, she skidded when she had to slow down and weaved when that wasn't an option as she made her way downtown (literally) to the home base of San Fransokyo's bike messenger operations. It took her about three quarters of an hour to bike to the small shop around the corner of a prestigious business building. Turning down the alleyway and parking her bike to the side, Gogo took off her helmet and walked in.

Nostalgia flooded her senses as she took off her helmet and took in the divvy-looking home base where she had spent many days fixing her bike, laughing with buddies and yelling at others who had stolen her drops.

It was practically empty, all the morning drops already having gone out. The only person actually in the place was an older asian man sitting by the water cooler and a younger man who looked completely out of place dressed in a collared shirt and tie sitting behind a dirty, dingy desk. Jijo's face burst into a smile when he saw Gogo, "Well look who the wheels turned in! I was sure they would have scraped you off the asphalt long ago by now."

He stood to meet her as Gogo smiled back, it was good to see Jijo again. Grasping his outstretched hand and pulling him into a quick hug, she chuckled, "S'gonna take a lot more than asphalt to bring me in Jijo and you know it."

Jijo sat back down with a satisfied sigh, "Well, I know you don't want to know anything but the job so here's the cheese," He fished out a package about as big as a thick bundle of photographs, "Needs to be there in less than twenty minutes. I needed you because for some reason, today is absolutely crammed with deliveries and I can't have Shi here making more than two until the afternoon or he'll hurt himself" Jijo gestured to the old asian man sitting near the water. Gogo gave him a smiling head gesture; Shi had been old when she had _started_ bike messaging. By all accounts, he should be dead by now. Everyone respected the oldest messenger and Gogo remembered listening to his stories over and over again- he only really had three and they would change every time he told them.

Gogo took the handed package and put it in her pack without a second glance. It never mattered what the package was, just that it got where it needed to go.

"Later Jijo." Gogo said. Turning to Shi and putting two fingers to her head in a sort of salute, Gogo spun on her toes and exited the shop, putting her helmet back on.

Looking up the address on her wrist GPS, Gogo pedaled out of the alleyway. Just as she was turning onto the road, a sleek grey car screeched to a halt in front of her, barely avoiding running her over.

"HEY!" Gogo shouted scrambling back up to balance on her bike after almost having to skid to the ground.

The car's horn angrily screamed at her and Gogo kicked its bumper harshly, "Watch where you're going A-hole!" she spat and pedaled away down the street.

Making the delivery to the drop point in fifteen minutes, Gogo walked out of the store and patted her bike. It was everything she was hoping it to be. As much as she loved her fixie bike, she wouldn't have made it here in the same amount of time her new invention allowed her to. Almost glowing with contented pride, Gogo decided to continue downtown and take her time getting back to school, if at all. Screw class today.

Now 'taking your time' to get somewhere might mean slowly making your way for some people, but for Gogo Tomago, it meant that she could zoom up and down more streets, take in more of the city.

Gogo made a little cry of joy when her wheels left the ground as she began a steep downhill descent at the far end of the city near an industrial area. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the city skyline making all the windows shine like embers. Gogo was at a peak of happiness. Her bike was working gloriously and she had covered almost the entire city down and uptown that day because of the speed of her bike.

The industrial area where she was zooming around currently was one of her favourite places to bike because there were minimal idiots in the way and even less cars to shove her to the side. Her bike accelerated amazingly fast down the long, steep hill and Gogo bent down to keep steady. At the bottom of the hill, a sleek grey car was driving up the opposite end. Not thinking anything about it, Gogo pedaled faster, refusing to coast, wanting to push the bike to its limit.

Suddenly, just as the car was about to pass her, the vehicle swerved, taking Gogo completely by surprise, which was a feat in itself. It came directly at her and, before she could react it clipped her rear wheel, sending the bike toppling to the side and Gogo flying towards the asphalt.

Her body somersaulted once before twisting and colliding with a chain-link fence, her entire back absorbing the impact against the mesh.

Gogo's eyes struggled to focus after moving so _fast_ and her ears rang but both senses picked up the grey colour and same make as the car she had kicked earlier in the day and the screech of the tires as it sped away. A voice roared back at her as the dust settled, "NOBODY KICKS YAMA'S CAR!"

Gogo's eyes were focused by now and she was moving her head back and forth trying to assess the damage. _What._ Happened?

She moved her hands, which seemed to be working fine. She raised them and gasped through gritted teeth. Both arms were extremely sore, but appeared to be in order. Raising them higher, she moaned as she took off her helmet and let it clank to the ground. It had saved her life and she was _so_ glad that she had decided to buy the slick, motorcycle-style bucket.

Next Gogo moved her legs. She hissed as she lifted her knees up, but both also seemed to be in working order. Gogo could almost laugh. She had the nine lives of a cat! She smiled at herself but immediately stopped, _MMMmmmaaah_ , okay _okay_ so the inside of her mouth was bleeding. She gingerly felt the part of her lip she had bitten with her tongue. _Ow._ That would be swollen for a while. She kept her mouth open and spat out some of the blood gathering on her tongue. Moving to the right, she suddenly gasped and clutched her side.

There was a deep gash about the length of half her thumb from a broken part of the fence that had nicked her in the side when she had crashed against it.

Touching the wound which was already bleeding, Gogo winced, _GAH_! By the STARS it hurt. Her entire body was beginning to become tingly, conserving all energy to the wound.

Gogo's head suddenly shot up, _My bike!_ She groaned loudly as she forced herself to stand. Her bike was leaning against the curb of the road, the electro-mag wheels had been separated and were a few meters away. Muttering dark curses and threats to the goon- _Yama_ was it?- who had pushed her off, she limped to grab the wheels, tossing them with acute accuracy so they would automatically reattach to the bike frame. As Gogo straightened again, she winced harshly and gulped. There was a lot of blood staining her blue tank top. Her bag was still around her shoulder as she remembered her first aid kit inside. Gogo was no stranger to injuries. They were but an occupational hazard to her so whenever she had gone to the hospital- which had bee frequent, she made a point of asking for extra bandages, string, even needles and she eventually learned how to patch herself up.

Though she had had yet to _sew_ herself up.

Gogo brought out her kit and found the suture and thread. Putting the anti-infection spray over the wound, Gogo almost danced in agony as the stinging shivered up her entire body. Spitting out some more blood from her lip, she sucked in her cheeks. Taking deep breaths, she threaded the needle with shaking hands and held the skin at the wound together like a piece of cloth. She began to stitch from the middle, knotting it with the butterfly knot she had seen done by the doctors on her before. One more on each side brought the wound to a close. Three stitches. Not _that_ bad. It wasn't pretty, but it would have to do. Moaning and having a few cool tears stream down her dirty cheeks, Gogo put a cloth bandage over the cut and taped it in place. That would have to hold together until she got back.

Putting on her helmet and picking up her bike while holding her side, she was grateful for the ease it allowed her to pedal, or else she might have had to take the bus home and that was something she had promised a long time ago _never_ to do again.

Gogo sighed. She was far from her house, which was near the San Fransokyo Stadium. _Wait!_ Gogo's eyes flashed as she remembered who _would_ be there tonight what with SFIT's soccer team playing in the semi-finals (yes, as incredible as it was, the _tech_ school actually had a really good sports reputation).

She dialed the only person she knew whose job it was to be a school mascot.

And they did not disappoint.

"The Great Green Kaiju speaking- GO SFIT!" The voice was loud to be heard over the roar of the expectedly big crowd.

"Fred, it's me. I need your help." As many things Gogo could do on her own, she had learned a long time ago that not asking for help usually had dire consequences. How else had she been able to learn how to ride a fixie?

Fred's voice suddenly edged in concern, "Anything buddy, what's wrong, you sound tense."

Gogo stopped at a light, not wanting to ride through with only one hand, the other clutching her side, "Ya, you would be tense too if you just got totalled by a lowlife who ran you off the road."

She could hear Fred gasp, " _Dude!_ Are you okay!? Why haven't you called the police? The hospital? I'm sure I have the right number for the Avenger's speed dial on my phone!"

Gogo massaged her temples with her other hand, balancing expertly on her bike without putting her feet down, "Fred, it's not _that_ bad. I patched myself up. Now I know this is a lot to ask cause you're at work but can you go to my place and grab me a new shirt and jacket? Mine is pretty messed up."

Fred didn't hesitate, "Sure dude! Of course- I still have the key you gave me too... I think. I'll go there right now! Where should I meet you?"

Gogo had already thought it out, "In the gym at SFIT."

Fred's voice was surprisingly gentle and calming, "Okay buddy, stay strong and I'll be there as fast as I can."

Gogo made it to the SFIT gym in about twenty minutes. The bike ride there was painful and _slow_ which irked Gogo more than anything else did. As she neared the campus, she almost chuckled. She was incorrigible! She had just _given herself stitches_ and she was mad that she couldn't bike as fast as normal? _Nitwit_. She told herself.

It was good and dark by the time she parked her bike and took off her helmet. Standing by the entrance was a green dragon mascot who ran over as soon as he saw her.

"Gogo! Here, I came as fast as I could!" He held out a bundle of clothes, "I also grabbed some painkillers from your closet."

As Gogo took them, smiling gratefully, Fred opened his costumes mouth and slithered out a hand and half his upper body, "So a douchebag really ran you off the road? Where did it happen?" He was more excited than concerned now that he saw that Gogo was relatively okay.

Gogo unshouldered her pack, wincing slightly at the movement, "Near the industrial area down a hill. The class one A-hole swerved as he was about to pass me and I didn't react fast enough so I went flying into a chain-link fence which stabbed me for my trouble."

Fred chuckled, "You make it sound like you could have prevented it dude. It doesn't sound like _anyone_ could have avoided that."

"Ya well I'm not 'anyone' Fred. If I was going faster, I could have thrown him off and he would have missed me entirely."

Fred opened his mouth to say something but Gogo was already walking into the gym. He shut his mouth with a click of his teeth. Gogo had always been hard on herself, but at least she had called him to help her.

Gogo reached the change rooms and gave herself a delicate shower, changed her bandage and changed into the new clothes. Now wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket with her shorts she had been wearing before over the leggings Fred had grabbed, she came out within ten minutes. She had taken a few of the painkillers and they were already working. Her hair was still a little damp, but she didn't mind. Fred was still waiting for her at the entrance leaning on his sign Gogo hadn't realized he had brought with him.

"Dude!" He exclaimed as Gogo opened the door, "You don't look like anything has happened at all!"

Gogo just grinned thinly, "Good. Let's keep it that way." She took out a piece of gum from her pack and then tossed the bag at Fred. Might as well make him carry it.

Fred bit his lip, bringing her pack up to his chin as he bent his knees, begging, "Oh come oooon buddy! Do you realize how much of an _epic_ story this would make?"

"Ya, and you can make a comic about it _without mentioning me._ "

Fred threw his head to the sky and blew through his lips,

" _Pffffff_. Fine. Meet you at the nerd lab then." He said as Gogo, who had already turned back to her bike and twirled her helmet in her hands and put it on in one swift movement. She mounted it and saluted him with her signature two-fingered wave to her forehead and zoomed out of sight.

Gogo was feeling _so_ much better. She pedaled faster and faster across the almost abandoned campus, making it to the nerd labs in less than two minutes. Taking the 'bike ramp' up she smiled through her helmet as someone came out the door and sped in as the door was closing behind them. A short student was coming through the other door as she yelled, "Watch out!" and he jumped back.

Skidding to a stop on the front wheel, she dismounted, hung her invention up and took off a wheel as she walked away without stopping. She smiled at the wheel and tossed it behind her, pleased with the _whoaaazzz_ sound of the magnets catching it and putting it back into place. Fred had come in the back entrance and she took her pack from him, nodded her thanks and turned back to her lab corner only to see her invention being examined closely by the short student she had almost run over on her way in.

Walking over, he didn't notice her until she interrupted him feeling the wheels of _her_ bike, "Hey!"

He gasped in surprise. In a second Gogo took in his fluffy black hair, gaped toothed mouth and young face. This wasn't a student.

"Who are you?" Gogo demanded though she said it kinder than you may think.

He began to shrug and make an excuse when Gogo noticed the robot in his hand. He was grasping it like a toddler would his favourite toy. Tadashi suddenly appeared behind the boy,  
"Gogo, this is my brother, Hiro."

 _Oh._ Gogo relaxed immediately and took off her helmet. That must have been pretty intimidating for the little Hamada. She almost smiled but popped her gum instead, "Welcome to the nerd lab" She said monotone, though she meant it. She then turned to her bike, putting her helmet on a side table. Her mind had already moved past meeting the new face.

 _It's going to need some adjusting._ Gogo scratched at a dirt splatter on the side, making it disappear and turned the pedal, noticing a slight pause in the reaction time between the pedal's actions and the wheel turning.

"...I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before." Hiro was saying.

"Zero resistance," She eyed Hiro over the wheel's turn, "Faster bike. _But,_ " She caught the spinning wheel and yanked it off, "not fast enough." She threw it Frisbee-style into the recycle bin piled high with other wheels and remembered how she was thrown today.

There was steel in her voice as she walked away, "Yet."

 **A/N: Please notice that the story may be vibrating a little. That is me bouncing in gratitude for your continuing support and love- thank you for reading!**

 **Special thanks to Gblack7 who told me how stitches could be applied and to the movie Premium Rush, probably the only bike thriller out there- It's really good and was a huge influence for this chapter. And of course, the internet... and their um, very erm... thorough videos on how to stitch a cut *shiver*.**

 **I'm sorry if this one is longer and maybe a little more dramatic than the others. I figured Gogo needed the room and attitude. After all, besides maybe Fred, she's probably the most developed side character out of the nerd herd. You are introduced to this tough biker chick and yet she's the one that pushes the team to become super heroes at Hiro's bidding AND the first one to give him a hug when he needs it. I love this chick! XD**

 **Also, I've been thinking a lot about movement these days, and I noticed that Gogo, in the movie, doesn't pause between movements a lot of the time. Like she doesn't see the need to stop. Now you compare that with someone like Wasabi. Wasabi's movements are very choppy and sporadic because he's always making sure everything is neat and clean. Honey Lemon has more of a burst-of-energy type of movement and Fred's is kind of bouncy and floppy, like an old teddy bear. Tadashi's is also full of pauses but it's more because he's a really chill guy and he uses that calm to make sure everyone is okay before moving on.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Martyn: Teehee, an interesting idea, but I'm not quite sure I want to go that direction in the story :P**

 **Charmfeather: Awwww, thanks! That means a lot- it's always this huge responsibility you take on writing fanfiction because you want to do them all correctly because you love and respect them so much. It was actually pretty hard writing Gogo's. I hope I did the gal justice!**

 **Gblack7: Thanks again for the tip on the stitches! And thanks for the support dude *Internet props***


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Asses Some Eye Recovery

_You know, you never realize how much there is to do until you're trying to avoid doing something else... Anyways! Here's the last of the original nerd herd, the lovely, the adorable, the clean and precise kitten: Wasabi no Ginger_

 **Let's Asses Some Eye Recovery**

A shining white canvas before him, Wasabi no Ginger took his implement and stroked down in a fluid movement. Again and again, the peach colour moved and glistened fresh and vibrant against the metal tabletop. He reached for the white and rolled it in his hand which was wet with water, gently and softly. He held it up to the light to see the rays winking through at him. Light, in every sense of the word, is what this masterpiece must become. The thunder outside was but a comforting rumble. A purr. Taking a dab of pale green, he smoothly stroked it into the bottom of the pink and folded it around the edges of the white. Wasabi then set the salmon sushi _lightly_ on the spotless white plate beside the hamachi and tuna. Wasabi ate the sushi one roll whole at a time- the _proper_ way to eat it- twirling his chopsticks with pleasure in between each. Sushi wasn't just 'lunch', it was an art form of precision and delicacy. To Wasabi, it was almost therapeutic, which is why he ate his lunch alone in his workshop. It was his time for peace in between classes, assignments, projects, Fred, work, Gogo, explostions- nono. no. Peace. Quiet... _Silence._

"WASABI! My _man_!"

Wasabi slammed his teeth together in the bite he was taking of the hamachi in surprise.

"Now, I know you like your zen time, but LOOK!"

Wasabi meanwhile had been chewing his mouthful so he could yell at Fred properly – he wouldn't dare talk with his mouth full, even for _this_ \- when he felt something odd and... sticky... not like the rice, but stick- _like_. He glanced at his chopsticks to see that the ends of the wooden utensils had been splintered and bitten off.

Throat clenching and mouth stretching in resistance, Wasabi ran to his garbage and spat out his beautiful sushi roll and the ends of his chopsticks, " _Glach! Plach!_ Oh gross _eeeeeew!_ "

Finally ready to give Fred the what-for of his life, Wasabi turned slowly around to see his shlumpy friend holding out a comic, blocking his face from disintegrating in Wasabi's glares.

"Come on bud!" Fred was saying, "Don't leave me hanin'!"

Wasabi glanced at the comic and continued his death glare, filling his lungs up with air. Then glanced back, halting said death glare. Then looked closer. Then caught his breath (and felt suddenly lightheaded from the continual inhaling). His eyebrows almost reached his headband as he pointed a shaking finger at the thin book Fred held out before him, his voice barely above a whisper, "Is that...?"

Fred lowered the comic to just above his nose and brought it closer to his eyes, dramatically raising his eyebrows up and down, "It is."

Wasabi held a hand out, not wanting to touch the book, but wanting to make sure it was real. _It couldn't be. Not... not_ \- "Star Trek Issue #1A?" He finally breathed an overdue exhale.

Fred couldn't hold it in anymore, "Yes! Yes it is my man! I finally got it! It came today! Can you believe it! One of the rarest Trek comics and it's _here! IN MY HANDS_!" Fred bounced around a still frozen Wasabi like a slinky somersaulting down the stairs.

Wasabi shook himself, suddenly panicking,

"Fred! Watch it! Do you know how delicate this treasure is?" He flailed his arms to grab the comic from his excited friend's hands, missing a few times before yanking it from Fred as gently as he could. Wasabi then held the comic as if it was a snowflake ready to melt, blow away or be crushed at any movement.

It took Fred a second to realize the comic was gone from his hands, but as soon as he saw his empty palms, Fred settled down right away, "Oh ya. Oops. And sorry about the scare dude but I thought your zen time deserved the interruption of the arrival of the _rarest Star Trek comic book of all time!_ "

Wasabi brought it closer to himself as Fred looked like he was going to explode in happiness. Wasabi glanced down at the vintage comic while keeping an eye on Fred who was dancing in on the spot, fists pumping upwards. He blamed Tadashi for that one. But the _comic_. 1967. Issue 1A. Worth over _$1500.00_. A true masterpiece. Wasabi blinked as a thought came to his quick mind, "Fred, how in the world did you find this anyway?"

Fred skipped to a standstill and brushed the question aside, "I know a guy who knew a guy who called in a favour from work from an old roommate's cousin."

"Really." Wasabi asked through half closed eyes. He wasn't convinced, but let the matter drop. It really didn't matter _how_ Fred got it, only that Wasabi had it in his hands at _this very moment_ , "Hu'tegh." He breathed in Klingon, looking back at the treasure in his hands, resting in the moment.

"You said it bud." Fred jumped to his side, "So I thought that since you're so good at keeping things safe, secure, safe, clean and safe you wouldn't mind holding onto it for the day while school goes on? See, I just can't seem to find a good spot at my place."

Wasabi glanced at Fred's corner. Old pop cans, piles of comics, boxes of who knows what and old sandwich crusts decorated the space. Wasabi resisted the urge to cover his mouth with his hands,

"I can't imagine why." He said smiling a little too widely at Fred, eyes darting from Fred's corner and back to Fred without any head movement.

The young man took little notice however, already skipping away to Honey's lab where she had just walked in from her morning classes, "Thanks dude!"

Wasabi just huffed and looked around for a place to rest the hallowed comic in his immaculate workspace. There was only one problem. His system of 'a place for everything and everything in its place' only applied to items that already had a place to go to. Reorganization to accommodate such a delicate and valuable object was going to take a while. Wasabi blew through his lips, " _Pffffff_. Well, today is a gift so there is no time like the present!" _Or something like that_. Either way, it would take a little while to reorganize so-

"Hey!"

Wasabi turned at the call signalling the arrival of his lab neighbour Gogo Tomago, wet and bedraggled from the intense thunderstorm outside. Wasabi suddenly gasped. If today was Thursday and Gogo had just arrived, that meant it was already... Wasabi looked at the clock and jumped. "Ghay'cha'! You qovpatlh!" He swore in Klingon to himself. There was no time for any reorganizing. He had to get to class in less than an hour and he had yet to do the lab for it! Of course, he had had it planned down to the minute so that he would have finished the lab exactly on time to go to class, but that was before Fred had barged in on his lunch and set his whole schedule off kilter. He really should plan for Fred- interruptions... Frederruptions?

Setting the comic down like it was made of silk where he usually kept his binder- at least, where there was space available at the moment- Wasabi got ready to set up his laser for the appropriated assignment for the class in question, humming the Star Trek theme song to himself. He put on his safety goggles, gloves and lab coat and proceeded to set up his laser. It was a simple 7.3W blue laser that he had to manipulate and check for its temperature changes through different elements for the assignment. It was simple really which is why he had allotted for the small amount of time to do said experiment. It didn't need more time than he was already giving it.

 _KAPAK!_

The crackling sound split through the air, startling Wasabi out of his skin, " _YAAaahahaha. Geeze!_ " He knew exactly where it had come from in a second and it wasn't thunder from outside. Wasabi stomped around the corner to see Fred's hair sticking out at obscure angles, his beanie nowhere to be seen and Honey Lemon standing with a surprised look on her face, glasses crooked and holding a still lit burner.

Wasabi opened his mouth and raised his finger but noticed Honey wincing slightly and clamed himself right down. Putting his palms together in an attempt to remain calm, Wasabi addressed the duo, speaking slowly and crisply, "You... do realize I am working with _precision_ instruments? That require _minuscule_ adjustments? _Fine_ tuning? Where the _slightest_ twitch could cause immanent injury? Death perhaps?"

Honey was shaken out of her stupor and just smiled sweetly, adjusting her glasses, "Sorry Wasabi, that should be the only bang you hear from us for the moment. We wouldn't want your laser to go amiss."

Wasabi glanced at Fred through half closed eyes though a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth, "No, I'm sure _you_ wouldn't."

Fred just winked at him, his eye twitching a little and Wasabi made a face. Fred would be fine. He always was.

Wasabi walked back to his lab and made to regulate the laser. Putting a transparent gold leaf on a clip, he adjusted the instrument to the appropriate temperature by a dial on his computer that would prevent the laser from burning straight through the leaf. Wasabi then walked to the laser and switched it on.

Adjusting the laser through different lenses, Wasabi caught the right angle and pressed a stop watch (which had down to the thousandth of a second available) to record the appropriate amount of time for the laser to gain or lose temperature through the transparent leaf. Of course, each time he brought a new element, he had to calculate for the adjustment of temperature in the beginning so as to not burn the element away, but it was a simple enough process for the tall college student to compensate for. There was a floor rumbling thunderclap and the lights flickered just slightly. Wasabi glanced at the ceiling. The power had better stay on- he had a lab to finish for Spock's sake!

As Wasabi waited for the allotted time, he watched the laser's microscopic spasms, once again contemplating the magnificence of the technology. The ability to shoot light on such a precise and accurate scale is what had attracted him to the study of lasers in the first place. Humans erred. Nature did not. The Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation was man's way of harnessing nature's perfection and creating something that used its power in such a pinpoint way as to better understand light and its properties. It was the most magnificent thing in the world to Wasabi no Ginger and he would never tire of its endless ability.

The painfully bright blue laser's time was up however and Wasabi moved his protective glasses to the top of his head and was in the very movement of turning it off when there was an ear shattering _KAPOW!_ from Honey's lab.

" _Stars and Prizes!_ " Wasabi squealed, his hand jerking in surprise, bumping the laser from its stabilizers causing it to roll across the desk. It was almost ironic that the laser's pinpoint accuracy seemed to go _exactly_ where it shouldn't and Wasabi watched, mouth frozen in an 'o' as the rolling laser moved as if in slow motion right towards... thedeskwhereStarTrekIssue#1Awasresting!

Wasabi's panicked movement to grab the laser was almost cut off as the power suddenly went out.

 _What the?_ Wasabi barely had time to register the absurdity of the coincidence as he committed to his dive for the laser just as it was about to come into contact with the vintage comic book.

"NONOnonononoNO don't you _DARE!_ " He ordered the line of harsh blue light that was shining like a lightsaber in the darkness. The backup generators kicked into gear at that instant and Wasabi had no time to adjust his dive as the laser's light flew in all directions when he grappled with its end, tripping over the side of his desk.

Just as the lights flickered back on, causing Wasabi to wince, the laser's intense 7.3W light shone straight into Wasabi's eyes.

" _Gahhaha!"_ Wasabi cried out as the laser clacked to the floor and he stumbled to a crash into his desk where the comic book bumped off and landed in his lap like a cherry on top.

Wasabi's world was one bright throbbing mess as he struggled to sit up. His eyes felt like they were screaming and the bright light of the laser had not lessened even thought Wasabi could tell that it was no longer shining in his eyes. _Ow. Ow. OW. Owowowowow._ Wasabi's hands immediately went for his eyes, rubbing them as he hissed in pain. His hearing was a little off as the throbbing inside his skull was all he had been hearing when he became aware of voices,

"Wasabi?"

"Wasabi!"

"Dude!"

"Are you okay?"

"That was a _killer_ light show there my man!"

"Wasabi!"

"Dude, what's the matter? Are you okay? We heard a crash."

"I am _so_ sorry Wasabi, I thought the chemicals were correctly balanced- there shouldn't have been an explosion!"

"Did you trip?"

"This is all my fault, I am _so_ sorry!"

Wasabi was shaking his head, trying to orientate himself, but the light in his eyes had yet to go away and it had started to become increasingly painful to try and make it so, "I-it's okay Honey. It's okay; it was the power outage okay?"

Wasabi shoved his fists into his eye sockets again and rubbed them, tearing in the attempt to bring them back to normal, but it did little good. He couldn't- ...wait. He... he couldn't... he couldn't see... H-he couldn't see anything!

"Guys, I can't see anything." Wasabi said quietly but his voice found more and more strength as the realization hit him like... well, like a laser to the eyes, "Guys... Guys! GUYS I can't see anything! I can't see! Oh my G- I CAN'T SEE!" His voice rose to high octaves as he scrambled to his feet, Fred grabbing the comic as Wasabi stumbled a little with no balance as Honey caught Wasabi under the arms to help him keep steady.

In the shocked silence that followed all that could be heard was Fred's breath, "Cool."

Wasabi's arms went limp at his sides at Fred's words. His hands suddenly became ridged like claws, pointing at his face, "Fred. I. Can. Not. SEE! This is not cool! This is hot okay this is boiling boiling hot! Don't you realize that this is, I mean, I can't. I CAN'T SEE!"

He could just picture his friend's soft, chill smile as Fred stated calmly, "Dude, it's going to be okay okay? The laser just flashed in your eyes right? You're eyesight should come right back in a few minutes, like a long blinding of high beams from a highway or something."

Wasabi just rubbed his eyes again as Honey, muttering in Spanish, sat him down in his desk chair. His eyes _hurt_. Of course Wasabi had accidentally looked into a laser before and the sensation was much like that of looking into the sun. There was a bright spot in his vision that glowed at the single same point in his height no matter where he looked but it had faded away within minutes. It had hurt for a second, but then it had just become an annoyance. This was twelve times that. Maybe even thirteen! Wasabi was still blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes. This hurt. Like, actually _hurt_. You can imagine the sharp pain yet dull throbbing of a burn. This was on his _eyeballs_. _Your eyeballs aren't supposed to hurt!_

His friends were still fussing. Wasabi's heart was pounding, but he was beginning to be able to see certain shapes and the light of the screens throughout the lab. Wasabi almost laughed out loud. He was going to be just fine. Now, to get to said 'fine' without doing any more damage.

"Okayokayokay, what do you put on eyes? Erm... polysporin or a spray would do no good... handwash doesn't work either- could I wash my eyes? But you can't wash light. Dang laser. You're on a time out!" He called in the direction he thought the laser was but only succeeded in yelling into Fred's stomach.

"Dude, you can TOTALLY pull off Geordi La Forge cosplays now!" Wasabi could hear Fred's feet bouncing on the ground.

In spite of himself, Wasabi suddenly smiled, still blinking and rubbing his eyes, "That would be amazing!"

Wasabi heard Honey's incredulous sigh and when he turned to hear her speak, he could see spots of her. His vision was sparkly. Like an ancient TV set- full of static and bursts of colour. He was no biology major but he assumed that the eyes were adjusting for all the colour around him after the blast of pure blue. Besides, if he was looking at Honey Lemon, his eyes probably had to work overtime to adjust to her colours.

Honey's voice was trembling, "Wasabi, please tell me, are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital? I'm so so sorry!"

Wasabi smiled gently, forcing himself to be calm though his head was still pounding with a fast heartbeat and rubbed his eyes some more, "Honey, I'm fine. Really. Ya, my eyes hurt like fireballs and my head hurts because my eyes hurt, but I'm already beginning to be able to see properly so it's okay. It wasn't your fault. I promise."

He could hear Honey breath in slowly, "Okay Wasabi. A-as long as you're okay."

Wasabi knew Honey would still blame Honey no matter what he said, but she forgave easily- even her own self. Wasabi would invite her to have sushi with him tomorrow as a vote of confidence.

"Do you have anything that would help with your eyes Wasabi?"

Wasabi frowned, his vision still full of static and sparkle, but colours beginning to appear more solidly. The more he moved his eyes, the more they hurt when he looked into any light. Wasabi no Ginger always came prepared. Always. Suddenly Wasabi's head shot up, "My sunglasses! They're in my bag in the front pocket on the left compartment in their case."

He could hear Fred mutter something about Wasabi being the only person alive who has cases in compartments in pockets in bags. But from the sound of his voice and the sparkly red silhouette Wasabi could see, Fred retrieved the sunglasses and passed them to Wasabi who placed them delicately on his head, which was still aching.

"How's the comic book?" Wasabi asked when he adjusted the glasses to the 'just right' position.

Fred burst out laughing, "Was _that_ why you crashed into the desk? Because you were saving the comic from imminent disintegration? You're a hero!" Fred pumped his fists.

Honey chucked, "He might even get super powers like Cyclops or something."

Both nerd boys turned to her in surprise.

Honey narrowed her eyes, "What? A girl can't like comics too?"

Wasabi's grin could have separated his face in two, "No! It's just awesome that you do!"

Honey blushed and Fred had already fully accepted that his friend had laser eyes now as he bantered on and on, "Okay dude, keep your eyes closed now. We _gotta_ get you better sunglasses and whatever you do _don't take them off_!" As if using incentive, Fred held the comic book in front of Wasabi's eyes.

"Oh that's low dude." Wasabi forced a frown, grabbing the comic and cradling it in his arms.

 **A/N: Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reading! This chapter was DEFINETLY the hardest. Wasabi is so far from my own personality that I find it really hard to get into his head. I feel like I'm mostly in between Honey and Tadashi personality wise, with Fred's level of imagination and Gogo's chill attitude sprinkled on top but I'm very little like Wasabi. I'm no neat freak. I'm the one that flicks at the OCD person's things once they have them organized and I am probably the exact opposite of a germaphobe. Needless to say, this chapter was _hard_. But I actually rather like the result. I hope you do to :D Also, kudos and props to the Trekies out there that got the references- ****Oh, and those were indeed Klingon curses- you may check the internet for translation** **even though it looks like I just sneezed on my keyboard- the first one is alike to 'Dang!" and the other is something like "D*mn! You flawed child" or something like that... I apologize for anyone reading this that speaks Klingon- I did my best.**

 **A special thanks to Jan, my bff who is the closest thing I know to an actual scientist and helped me get a feel for laser experiments!**

 **Also when I wrote a 'simple' 7.3W laser, that was a bit of a sarcastic note- a 7.3W laser is one of the most powerful lasers in the world so I assume it would be regular college level experiment equipment in the future but note, that laser is POWERFUL.**

 **Now, this was all that I was planning to do in the beginning- just the original nerd herd in their labs but Hiro has been suggested in the comments a few times... would you guys be interested in a Hiro chapter? Maybe even one on Aunt Cass? Lemme know! (I won't mark this as 'complete' until I know for sure that I won't write more)**

 **Thank you all SO much for reading this with me. This was the most amazing experience and I can't wait to do more!**

 **Guest Reviews: **

**Our Mismatched Socks- Heehee, ya, he SO would. But hopefully this is okay? I actually owe you a HUGE debt of gratitude. I did a version of this chapter and posted it, but after a day, I was thinking about your comment and I realized that I had completely messed up on Wasabi's character! So THANK YOU *bows low* in a way, you saved this chapter.**

 **gblack7- Thanks so much! And I will if I need to thanks for offering!**

 **Martyn- I shall indeed if it fits in :D**

 **Capricorny- Hmm, that's a good idea- and yes, I am ALWAYS open for suggestions, though I cannot guarantee their being used, I always LOVE hearing what others think- it really helps in the creative process :D So THANKS for the suggestions!**

 **GG- OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you SO much for your encouragement- I'm your favourite fanfic?! I'm literally beaming so brightly, thank you thank you! And I agree- though I would pay money to see that fight- I feel like Yama could hold his own in a fight but Gogo is so fast... it would be very interesting indeed... hmmmmm *fanfic ideas begin to swirl***


	6. Chapter 6 Cookies and Knives

_I'm here! I'm alive! I'm OK! I'm sorry... please just... read the chapter on Aunt Cass_

 **Cookies and Knives**

Cassandra always had a soft spot for home made goods. It's why she started her cafe. It's why she loved cooking. And it was absolutely why she chopped and prepared her own herbs for her specialty teas.

Cass hummed a tune to herself, taking the tray of dried camomile and twirled her knife, her hips moving back and forth to her mind music.

Some instinct awoke suddenly and she saw Tadashi, eyes wide with fascination, staring awe struck at her hand twirling the knife. Cass caught it and set it down, "Don't even think about it young man."

Tadashi nodded, but his eyes told Cass it was too late. His mind was already moving sixty miles an hour. Cass took in a breath and looked sideways at the boy, "What do you do with sharp cooking utensils Tadashi?"

Tadashi was brought back to reality at his aunt's prompt to recall a rule, "Nothing. You don't do anything. Leave them alone." He said in a serious and monotone voice, rocking back and forth on his heels upon being asked to perform.

Cass smiled at her nephew. Too cute for words. She walked over and kissed his head, "Righto bud." She straightened and put her hands on her hips, making herself tall and important, "Now, where's that brother of yours- I have a mission for you two."

Tadashi's eyes lit up and he raced off to find Hiro. Cass craned her neck as he bolted out of the kitchen and resumed her cutting of the herbs. Every Monday was her prep day. She would be in the kitchen all day cutting and mixing and baking and stirring so she would be good for another week. It was the only day she would never enter her cafe and let her hired hands take over. It was also the only day her nephews would help her... as much help as a six and twelve year old could give that is... which was not much- at all. But oh, it was always fun!

A thunder of little feet announced the arrival of her nephews back into the cafe kitchen. Tadashi ran in first and immediately climbed a nearby stool. Small little hands and a black fuzz of black hair soon appeared over the counter as little Hiro struggled to follow his brother's example. Without looking up from her cutting, Cass ordered Tadashi, "Help your little brother Dashi."

With a little sigh but quick compliance, Tadashi boosted Hiro up too high and the boy was almost sitting on the counter before sliding back on the stool.

Cass cut in silence for one... two... three... four...

"Come on Aunt Cass! What's the mission!"

Not even five. They were getting better though.

Cass put down her knife.

Slowly and dramatically, she reached down under the counter and put a bowl in front of the boys filled with blueberries, "This bowl of berries needs to be perfect. It is not right now. Your mission young men, should you chose to accept it, is to find the bad berries and eliminate them."

The boy's eyes were wide as they soaked up the information like sponges. When Cass finished, she pulled the bowl towards herself, "This mission requires keen eyesight and precision decision. Do you accept?"

Both boys nearly unbalanced their stools as they shouted, "Yes ma'am!"

Cass pushed the bowl to the boys who were on their knees on the stools to get a better advantage over the dastardly bowl as they immediately began to dig through the blueberries. They were both extremely smart children and very OCD if they were put in the right atmosphere. Luckily for Cass, she had mastered how to zone them into said place. Both boys would not be satisfied until there was not a single green or shriveled berry in that bowl. And it was a pretty big bowl. They would be occupied for at least a little bit- usually for about fifteen minutes- twenty if she was _really_ lucky.

Within ten minutes, she had chopped her herbs and put them in the appropriate glazed clay jars. She then started on the vegetables for the sandwiches she offered in the lunch menu. By now, her nephews were completely absorbed in their task and thoroughly enjoying themselves. The berries that were not appropriate were eaten and the good ones were kept in the bowl. Cass gave herself a parenting point. Fully occupied and not eating candy. Win win right?

Cass began to hum to herself again. Her hips began to sway and soon, as she chopped up carrots at speeds a Master Chef would be jealous of, she began to twirl her knife as well. It was only a... well, not even a hobby, but it was just something she had developed and honed in on as a cool skill to have. Knife twirling. And plus, she knew she always looked super badass when doing it, and she could do it pretty darn good if she did say so herself.

The knife began to blur as she twirled it with one hand and grabbed another carrot with the other. With a muffled _clunk_ she ended up dropping the carrot on the floor. Well, she never said she was a professional or anything!

Cass set her knife down to pick up the carrot. As she picked up the carrot, she heard Tadashi shout suddenly, "Hiro NO!" and her head shot up and in that moment, time slowed down.

Cass saw Hiro holding her large, extremely sharp knife in his little hands, moving his wrists like he saw Aunt Cass do. The little boy jumped, startled by Tadashi's yelp and the knife slid dangerously towards his arm as Cass made a grab for the knife, thinking only to get it away from Hiro and with a yank the knife out was out of Hiro's hands.

There was a moment of shocked silence as all three breathed heavily, staring at each other- well, mostly Tadashi and Cass stared at Hiro who looked like he was about to cry. The whole hear stopping moment had taken no more than two or three seconds.

Cass snapped out of it first. Shaking her head to clear her racing heart, she bent to her nephew's eye level, voice breathy and relieved more than scolding,

"Hiro, don't ever do that again sweetie!" She begged, "You never touch sharp kitchen utensils. Ever!"

Hiro nodded mutely, his bottom lip trembling a little. Cass looked lovingly at her nephew and put the knife down to give him a hug. As her grip let go of the knife, she felt an odd pain in her hand. Still moving in for the hug, she glanced at her hand and gasped, pulling away from Hiro in a flash.

Her entire palm was bright red and wet. In thinking of nothing except to get the knife out of her nephew's hands, she had actually grabbed the blade as she yanked away. Her knifes were sharpened regularly and were always extremely keen and precise. A finger could get lost if one wasn't careful. And now, Cass had a long, deep cut across her right palm.

"Crap!" She yelped as she clenched her hand again, fingers becoming red. It wasn't the best decision but instinct had taken over. She ran over to the first aid kit she kept in the back of the kitchen. Using one hand, she struggled with opening the latch. Cass bit her lip as the pain began to set in. Her hands beginning to tremble, she fumbled more desperately with the kit.

Suddenly, small and calm hands opened the kit with a click. Cass looked down to see a nervous and blinking Tadashi staring at his aunt with a little Hiro hiding behind his legs.

"Thanks Dashi." Cass sighed in relief as she took out the gauze, the medical strips and the antibacterial spray.

Walking over to the sink with the items, she washed her hands, both red and wet from the blood which was now continually trickling out. Inhaling sharply at the sudden pain from unclenching her hand, she allowed the water to wash away the blood, revealing a deep cut that went from one corner of her palm to the other, a white flap of skin showing over the red gash.

"I'm sorry for ripping you Aunt Cass." Hiro very small, very sincere voice was heard.

Cass still rubbed her hand under the water tap, aware of the face she had to put on for her boys- if she kept moving her hands, they wouldn't see them trembling, "Oh sweetie, it's okay, it was no one's fault- I shouldn't have put my knife down just anywhere. I should have put it back in its leather case."

"Will it need sewing?" Tadashi asked, peering at the cut as Cass turned off the water and took a towel she didn't mind getting bloody to press gently onto the wound to dry her hands off. _Keep moving your hands. Keep moving your hands._

"I don't think so Tadashi, it's not too too deep and it should be fine." Cass reassured him, though the pain she was feeling made her fingers twitchy.

Taking the towel and continually pressing on the cut, Cass reached for the medical strips to find that Tadashi was already holding a strip out to her, "Thank you honey!" She said, surprised. Well, she really shouldn't be. If Tadashi wasn't building something with his brother, he was reading medical books. Tadashi _would_ know what to do with a cut.

Hiro put his hands on Cass' legs, standing on tip-toe to get a better look at what the fuss was all about.

Cass bit the inside of her lip and bounced her leg- much to the delight of Hiro who grabbed hold of the leg in a big hug to be jiggled up and down- anything to distract from the pain that was now numbingly throbbing and aching across her hand. This wouldn't be good for business. She would be unable to perform many duties with her right hand disabled. Her mind was already working out what she could do versus what she couldn't.

Finally securing the gauze and the bandage on, Cass let out a big sigh and leaned on the counter, Hiro and Tadashi standing in front of her, looking at her steadily. Cass was moved with a wave love for her wonderful boys and smiled tiredly. Suddenly bouncing off the counter, she moved towards one of the ovens and took off three cookies.

Tadashi and Hiro squealed in delight as they saw what Aunt Cass was doing.

Bending down to their level, Cass looked first at Tadashi, "For quick thinking and excellent medical practice, I give thee, Tadashi Hamada, The Chocolate Chip Cookie." She handed it to the boy who took it with a huge smile.

"And for ultimate bravery during a deadly knife fight and for giving outstanding comfort to the wounded, I give thee, Hiro Hamada The Chip Chocolate Cookie." Hiro's little gape toothed smile spread from ear to ear as he promptly began to stuff the cookie into his little mouth.

"And finally, for serving your kitchen in certain peril and being injured in the line of duty, I give thee, Cassandra, The Chocolate of the Chip Cookie." Cass moved to the opposite side to thank 'herself', "I accept this cookie with a humble heart and an empty stomach." She bowed to 'herself' and ate half the cookie in one bite.

Tadashi and Hiro giggled. Cass smiled back with chipmunk cheeks. Spraying crumbs everywhere, Cass gave her nephews a thumbs up, "Miffion Accomplifed!"

 **A/N: A THOUSAND APPOLOGIES! You wonderful readers don't deserve to be left alone the way I have treated you, but I was concentrating on my other BH6 fanfic (feel free to check it out btw :D). My goal is to finish this fic by the time I go to school next Thursday-so you can expect Hiro's chapter to be up sometime before or around then.**

 **Anywho! I hope you liked this one :D It was really fun to write and I really LOVE Aunt Cass' character. She REALLY deserves more screen time!**

 **You can also thank StarlightStudio for their recent 'follow' because, without them, I might have continued procrastinating with this fic XD So a BIG and specific callout to you StarlightStudio- you gave me the kick in the butt I needed to get this chapter out there *bows low***

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **gbalck7: Hehe, I live for puns. And of course I'm going to do Hiro- the trick is trying to do it in an original way- so many people have written pieces about him being bullied, bot fighting etc, I just don't know where to start really...**

 **Capricorny: Yes sir! (ma'am... Yes! It shall be done!)**

 **GG: Sorry this took so long to get out hon- I REALLY loved your review! *hugs***

 **Our Mismatched Socks: It really did and I'm SO glad you liked the nerdy kitten's chap :D**

 **Quest: Hmmm, that's actually a cool idea, unfortunately, I think I'm finished with the nerd herd- unless they pop into Hiro's chapter *waves arms in foreshadowing waaaaaay***


End file.
